Thieves frequently break into vehicles parked in a parking lot, and steal navigation modules, audio sets, drivers' wallet and cameras, and so on, which is becoming a social issue.
In order to prevent a thief from intruding into a vehicle, the vehicle may be provided with an intrusion detecting device, but an intrusion detecting device of the related art excessively sensitively operates according to an error of an installed sensor, whether a window of the vehicle is opened, and the type of things (e.g., leather seat, vinyl cover) in the vehicle, thereby deteriorating detection performance.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.